forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Menar Price
Appearance Menar is what you would expect from an eyrien of his age. He has broad shoulders and a stern face. Standing at almost 5 ft he has never been the tallest of his brethren. Menar's hair is always short, growing up in the hunting camps he learnt the hard way that long hair is never wise in combat. He is a strong looking man, a little overweight for his own liking but no one else notices. Being away from the civilization for so long the only clothing Menar has left are what his wife has made, Simple but warm clothing. Personality Menar has always been a kind soul. Since he was a child he had always been helpful to his family and others. The only real trouble he has ever been in has been due to his over friendliness and boisterousness. His family has always been important to him. As with all Eyrien Warlords who are brought up in the hunting camps. Animosity grew between Menar and the Jhinka, a hatred that he can't help but feel. Heightened later in life by the death of his brother and step-sister, and the constant fear of the jhinka always around the corner. Menar's biggest fear is his adopted daughter being found before it is her time. After growing so close to her his own concerns are secondary. Money and power have never interested Menar. The more simple pleasures are what Menar truly loves. A family and a good home. Relaxing quitely reading a good book or playing a few games with family and friends. Menar isn't too picky about anything he eats he is just grateful to have any food to eat at all. History Menar grew up in the hunting camps like a lot of other Eyriens. This taught him fighting skills that has helped him through his life. Menar had good parents that helped him for his first part of his life. Menar met his first wife when he was 56, Jalian was a beautiful and sweet woman. Menar fell in love when he first layed his eyes on her. They married after two years together. They were happy for four and a half years before tragedy ensued as Jalian was taken after two weeks of an unknown sickness. Soon after Menar fell into a deep depression that he had a lot of trouble breaking. His family was always there especially his brother Tyronar who provided much needed relief and support during this time. The end result was Menar realizing what was truly important to him. After that point Menar grew very close to his brother and his parents. Spending a lot of time with them throughout the coming years. It was Tyronar who introduced him to his second wife. Esthian and Menar grew close over a more extended period of time, Afraid of getting too close again for fear of being hurt. Later Menar and Esthian visited the doctor. The doctor informed them that Esthian was unable to have any children. Menar loved Esthian but he had always hoped for a large family. When Tyronar and Arian had their baby girl Menar was overjoyed. He would visit often helping out wherever possible. When it was discovered she was a queen, and Tyronar decided to move to the mountains for protection. The choice for Menar was easy. Life was hard but Menar was glad to help. After Alyssian's parents were murdered in a raid by the Jhinka Menar knew he had to carry on. Recent Events After dealing with Jhinka for a long time it was time for Alyssian's birthright ceremony. Luckily meeting Kaenanar gave him some added muscle to help him protect her against the Jhinka, however Menar was worried about whether or not he could protect her from Kaenanar. All that changed when they were found and captured, and to add salt to the wound his wife and Kaenanar both came down and died from a mystery illness. He thanked the Darkness every day that he still had his neice and he could stay by her side to protect her. Thread Timeline #Last Day of Freedom #Anyone Home? #New Beginnings #A dream Life # Category:Characters Category:Characters